


一起来过情人节

by crazyhat



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyhat/pseuds/crazyhat
Kudos: 1





	一起来过情人节

今天是西方的情人节呢。钟函谷看了一眼日历，指挥使又会来送巧克力的吧……？上次说了请他送中式甜点他会听吧……？那个成天一脸一看就不怀好心的笑容的指挥使，会，停止迫害……吧……？  
“哥哥。”今天是钟遥和指挥使一起巡查，看来是结束了，少年拎着一个包装精致的纸袋子回来了，钟函谷有些意外，弟弟今天居然没一见面就甩毒火。  
“指挥使说，今天是情人节，不让我和你打架。”钟遥把纸袋子放在了桌子上，从里面掏出个精美的巧克力，在脸色发白的钟函谷面前晃了晃，不怀好意地拖长了声音：“这是指挥使送——我的，指挥使说，哥哥不去他家，他没办法给你巧克力呢。”眼见钟函谷松了口气，钟遥又掏出了一瓶……西洋葡萄酒，钟函谷的脸色一阵青一阵白：“……也是，指挥使给你的？”就知道那个一天到晚除了工作就是在写话本子的家伙没安好心，小遥一杯倒，自己又不能喝西洋酒，所以，他搞这个是干什么的……其心可诛，万葬亭的老板这样想着，干脆直接让指挥使变成新鲜的尸体吧，很有收藏价值的。  
“所以呢，哥哥，我们来玩游戏吧。”钟遥微微俯下身，饱满的臀翘起，腰线凹出一个深深的弧度，少年笑得开怀，一把把哥哥推倒在了椅子上，钟函谷后背直冒冷汗：“玩，什么？”  
“情人节么，虽然我不懂，但是指挥使说，顾名思义，这是情人之间的节日。所以，要干点情人之间的事情。”钟遥笑得仿佛很无辜，他凑近哥哥，伏在兄长耳边，粉红的舌尖探入兄长的耳廓，轻轻舔舐，用气音在耳边道：“哥哥，你说，我们之间，算不算情人呢？”  
到底算不算呢，亲人，还是爱人，兄弟，还是情人？钟函谷皱起了眉头，谁知道钟遥在他那袖子里挽了一条绳子，三下五除二把钟老板稳稳当当地困在了椅子上，钟函谷一惊：“小遥……你……这就是你要搞的游戏？？？”  
“是啊。”钟遥直起身子微笑，一脚踢开了试图营救的瓶子怪，“哥哥，别让瓶子怪打扰我们，可以吗。”不是疑问的语气，而是陈述句。  
“……好。”钟函谷此时也冷静了下来，佐着不过是那个爱看少儿不宜本子的指挥使又给小遥出了什么招儿，静观其变就是。  
“啊，出去麻烦关好门，再挂上‘今日歇业’的牌子。”钟遥笑着吩咐瓶子怪。  
“O-o”瓶子怪们小短腿迈得飞快，生怕小店长一个不顺心给他们的栖息之地砸了，不多时，万葬亭的大门就关得严严实实，瓶子怪们应该是顺路通知了莉莉丝和伊斯特，两个机械人偶也都识趣地当做自己不存在。万葬亭中，似乎只有兄弟二人。  
“那，我们开始吧，哥哥。”少年妖冶的眉眼挑起，是漂亮的笑容，钟遥慢条斯理地一件一件，脱下身上的衣服，手指勾着内裤边，轻轻弹了一下，发出轻轻的一声“啪”。钟遥柔韧的身体像一条大蟒，弯曲出惑人的姿态。  
“所以，这就是小遥要玩的游戏？”钟函谷暗自咬着牙，这，绝对是指挥使教的！下次请他试吃雯梓的火锅吧。  
“只是可惜……”钟遥拔开了红酒的软木塞，眉眼弯弯，真应了那句水是眼波横，“哥哥不能喝。”粉红舌尖探入，微微舔舐了一口，葡萄酒特有的芳香在万葬亭里弥漫开，嫣红的酒液顺着光滑的下颌滴落，淌过修长的颈项，在锁骨处积成小小一汪，盛不住的便顺着流畅的肌理纹路，在重力的召唤下向下蜿蜒，纯白的内裤被濡湿，紫红斑斑点点分布其上，湿透的紧贴着白嫩肌肤，隐隐透出肉色。  
“那，哥哥喝不了，我来喝吧。至少，在这一点上完全胜过哥哥了呢。”钟遥的胜负欲总是在很奇怪的地方出现，沐浴在红酒之中的少年扯开兄长的衣服，露出精赤的胸膛，手指勾下裤子，在弟弟的着意诱惑下，年长者的性器弹了出来，巍巍直立着，钟遥拿过红酒，倾倒如注，浇在哥哥的茎体其上，跪倒在地，将哥哥的性器纳入了口中。  
“小遥！”钟函谷的手一瞬攥紧，钟遥湿漉漉的舌舔舐着，酒液顺着嘴角流淌，少年酒量可一点也不好，指挥使就是抱着这心思，那红酒的度数，可是不低，醉眼朦胧的男孩小心地只用舌服侍哥哥，收拢那一口伶牙俐齿，张开手包裹哥哥的囊袋，温柔揉弄。  
“唔……”钟函谷的定力有点可怕，钟遥嘴都酸了，他还是没有要射的迹象，性器上青筋一跳一跳，钟遥吐出来，用手扶着喘了口气，撒娇一般地抱怨：“哥哥真是够持久的。”醉意涌上头脑，钟遥软软地化成了一根面条，伸手扯开了绑缚钟函谷的绳结，整个人躺在地上，情乱地舒展开身体，仿佛刚吸了猫薄荷化成一滩液体的猫咪，他软软地叫：“哥哥。”  
“走，去床上。”钟函谷揉了揉手腕，眼底暗潮汹涌，将液体猫咪抱在怀里，走进了卧房。  
“嗯……唔……”软言浪语在房间内立体声环绕，钟遥求救一样地向前伸出一只手，却被钟函谷抓回来，十指相扣，放在唇边亲吻，“小遥自己找的，就自己受着。”  
“哈啊……太深了……塞不下的……哥哥！”钟遥口角涎水流淌，被操的失神，胡乱哭叫，“嗯……好深……要坏掉了……”  
“不会的，我怎么舍得，叫小遥坏掉。”钟函谷在弟弟的颈子上细细碎碎地啄吻，落下点点樱红花瓣，可胯下动作愈发凶狠，雌伏的少年崩溃地哭喊，哭成一滩水，“哥哥……饶了我吧……饶了我吧……呜啊——”眼泪像是决堤一般止都止不住，朦胧之中，钟遥只能死死地抱住身上的兄长，就像是在滔天洪水中抓住唯一的一根浮木。  
“小遥不是问我吗，我们是什么关系。我们当然是兄弟，也是情人。”钟函谷气音勾人，勾得钟遥眼神发直，“所以，我们就好好过一个情人节。”  
“哈……哈啊……”到最后，已是月上中天，钟遥浑身痉挛，手脚不受控制地抽搐着，浑身铺满了各种颜色的液体，淫乱而梦幻，张着嘴，除了无意义的呻吟和刻在心底的“哥哥”，什么也不会叫了。  
“我是不是，该谢谢指挥使呢。”东方古街最大的奸商想着。


End file.
